3 am thoughts
by coffeeandfanfics9
Summary: Scorbus. Scorpius is having some 3 a.m thought and Albus knows just the right way to deal with them. Fluff.


It was 3 a.m. How did time passed so fast? It seemed like it had been midnight ten minutes ago.

Scorpius was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin dorms. Everything was silent. He was used to hear the breathing of his mates while they were sleeping, they turning around in bed or, sometimes, even whispering while they were having a dream but it was Christmas holidays and all the Slytherin boys had go home to spend time with their families except for him and Albus who wasn´t, at all, a loud sleeper.

It was their last year at Hogwarts so they had decide to spend the holidays together in the school they had been calling home for the past six years and that would, soon, stop being home at least for both of them.

Scorpius breathed in deeply. It was odd to think about leaving Hogwarts. I mean, not that he loved school or anything, he loved the classes but the other students weren´t always nice. He and Albus remembered that quite clearly from their first years. Being a Potter sorted into Slytherin or someone that everyone thought to be Voldemort´s, the Dark Lord himself, son was not easy, especially when they "decided" to become best mates. Fortunately things got better when it became clear he wasn´t You-Know-Who ´s son and Albus was just accepted in Slytherin.

He was still a dork though. He loved to go to class, learn new things and do his homework, read… Basically all the things Albus hates doing. Sometimes the dark haired boy would tell him, joking, that he should have been sorted in Ravenclaw.

When Scorpius did thought about it he would ask himself the same question. At first glance Scorpius looked like the perfect Ravenclaw. Didn´t he? Would it be just because he was a Malfoy? You know…because of family tradition or something like that?

Well, it wasn´t like he could just ask the sorting hat so he just dropped the thought after a while. He was almost finishing his education at Hogwarts, now was not the time to be thinking if he had been put into the wrong house or not. He should be thinking about what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He would actually really love to know what, in the bloody hell, to do with the rest of his life. What did he like to do? Help people? Write, maybe? He was not sure.

He turned in his bed, changing the position of his body, sitting with his legs crossed and his head between his hands. Without even realizing he whispered.

"What do I even know if I don´t even know what I know or if I even know something?!"

He looked up and saw a poster from his bed moving and hoping, a head peaking in. Albus´ head.

"What´s going on, Scorp? Are you ok?"

"Kind of…"

Albus opened the poster completely and crawled into bed sitting next to Scorpius.

"You have been thinking about something important, something that really concerns you, haven´t you Scorp?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you think so loudly I can almost hear it!"

Scorpius released a little giggle.

"I´m joking but you do seem worried. What´s the problem?"

"Everything. Literally everything is a problem…Who am I? Am I good enough? Am I really a Slytherin or am I in the wrong House? What am I going to do with the rest of my life? Will I be happy doing it? Is there any question for which I know the answer? I don´t even know anymore, Al"

"WOW. I was right. You really were thinking hard. Look, Scorp…it´s normal to have that questions and it´s also normal not to know the answers to them. You can´t know the answer for everything, you know?...Although you would probably really enjoy that. Now do you want to have some answers? You are the boy that I am lucky to call my best friend and boyfriend and who I love with all my heart. You are good enough for me, you are perfect to me but that´s off point, and you should be good enough for everybody else and if they don´t think that way well, they don´t deserve you. About the "Slytherin issue" you know the Sorting Hat is never wrong, not only Ravenclaws are smart and you are smart but also ambitious. You want to be someone, you want to be happy and you want to make the people you love happy…that sounds pretty ambitious to me. You will figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life and you will be happy doing it…you will be just fine because I know for sure you will choose wisely. You know, or at least should know, that I love you and will always be here even when you are thinking about the meaning of life and having an existential crisis at three in the morning."

Albus looked up smiling at Scorpius whose eyes were watery, tears rolling down his cheeks but a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, Al. Really, you mean so much to me. I love you so much. Thank you! What would I do without you?"

Albus smiled, wiped away the blonde boy´s tear with his thumb and hugged him, brushing his lips gently on Scorpius´ and kissing him softly.

"That´s what I am here for. So that you never need to know how it is to live without me. I love you, Scorp."

Scorpius giggled.

The boys laid down, still hugging, their legs and fingers intertwined. Albus fell fast asleep and Scorpius thought that no matter what he was going to do or be everything would be fine because he had Albus and that made up for everything he had gone through or still needed to experience.

Scorpius smiled and closed his eyes felling safe in the harms of the boy that he loved and was loved by falling fast asleep.

-The end-


End file.
